My Angels Without Wings
by CityofClaceAndFourtris
Summary: Clary is beaten and abused. Will she find her Angels to help her recover? Will she find something or someone she cares so much about she will live? Clary/Jace Will Jace open up to Clary if it means she will recover?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own TMI or the Characters. I do own the plot and made up characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

Fathers always beaten me. He called me worthless. Not just once. But all the time. I felt the need to escape. I've tried so many times to escape from this hell to no avail.

"CLARY GET YOU WORTHLESS ASS DOWN HERE AND MAKE DINNER"That was him...Valentine. He was my father. I slowly creep down stairs and cook him chicken. I hand it to him and flinch. "Did you do everything you were supposed to? Or is it time for punishment?"

"No! I've done everything please don't hurt me." I scream.

"Well, begging is a sign for weakness." As he says this he pulls me by my red curls and starts beating me,like always.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Magnus**

I heard a scream as I was walking by a strange house. I call my friend Luke. He is a police officer and comes immediately. He arrests the man. Then he goes back in and brings out a girl. Oh God she looks awful!

"Was he abusing you?" Luke asks. She nods. 'We will find you a foster home shortly.

"I'll be so glad to take her in." I speak up and Luke looks at me. He nods.

"Clary, this is Magnus he won't hurt you." Luke is trying to talk to her calmly. I go to offer her my hand and she cringes. Poor girls afraid to be touched. What could that man have done to her. Luke, Clary and I walk back to my house. Isabelle is at the door.

"I've fostered 3 children. You will be the fourth." I say and smile. She acts like she can't hear me.

'Who's this?" Isabelle asks with no hesitation.

"She's been abused badly and I am taking her in as a family member." I say.

"Well, I'm Isabelle. Jace and Alec went to get food. I'm sure you're starving. You certainly look it." Isabelle scurries off.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

We are always the one to get food. What the hell! Oh well we get the food and hurry back so it's not cold. I walk in to see everyone standing in the living room. What is going on.

"What's going on?" I ask tensely.

"We have a new member to the family her name is Clarissa. She prefers to be called Clary." Karen, my faster mother spoke so she see's me and Alec she cringes. I know I'm stunning and intimidating but I'd never hurt her. Alec comes to shake her hand and she starts hyperventilating. Oh she is afraid of touch..she must have been abused. She's in a crouch on the ground. Magnus is saying something to her and she slowly calms down.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

For some reason when Jace walks in I get the sense I can trust him. I've never felt that before. Something in his eyes tell me that he has been through similar things to me.

"Do you have any bags or anything sweetie?" Karen asks me. I shake my head.

"I have some old clothes you can borrow Clary." That was the girl, Isabelle. I nod and smile thankfully. Maybe this family is nice. I go look for Luke realizing he is gone. Lovely. The show me the kitchen and I sit beside Jace. Jace gets me a plate of food. How did he know that I wouldn't get it myself?Does he really want me to eat? I usually don't get to eat unless I sneak it. I take this luxury in and eat slowly. When does the joke end.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Jace why is he talking to me... wait he wants me to go with him alone. Oh god no! but if I don't I will be beaten worse. I walk slowly along-side him.

"We aren't going to hurt you Clary. We don't believe in abuse." Jace did he read my mind or something. He shows me a room...wow its beautiful. This has to be a joke though.

"Your not making me sleep in the yard..or closet?" I ask. I'm so confused.

"No of course not Clary. If you need me or anyone we are here. I'm right next door. So is Izzy. Magnus and Karen are across the hall along with Alec." He looks at me. Are these people the ones that will save me from my abusive life? Will everything end up being okay. I lay on my bed. I fall asleep.

_"You've betrayed me Clary." Valentine questions._

_"You love him don't you." Valentine keeps pressing_

_"NO FATHER I DON'T I SWEAR" I scream. _

_remember what I taught you? To love is to _

_destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed?" He comes over and hits me._

_Suddenly the person hitting me wasn't Valentine it was the Family I'm with._

_"Clary"_

_"NO LEAVE ME ALONE." _

_"Clary" I hear my name and my eyes snap open._

Jace was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Clary are you okay?"

"J-jace?"I ask

"Shh Shh I'm here your okay." Jace. I trust him I don't know why but I truly trust him.

* * *

**Theres more on its way! So yay i guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I dive into his arms for safety and comfort. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his lap. I sit trembling. He rocks me back and forth making soothing noises.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asks cautiously.

"It was him. It was him. He beat me." I say while there are tears streaming down my face.

"Shh Clary. It was just a dream. I swear I will protect you with my own life. No one will hurt you again. Nobody here will hurt you I can guarantee that." Was he being serious? Or was this a joke. I don't care I just sit there in his arms.

"Come on lets go cook some breakfast me and you." Jace says and I look nervous was this an order. "No shh" I must have started trembling and crying. "Just me and you. I will help you. We can make pancakes." I nod and we run down to the kitchen. He shows me where everything is and teaches me how to cook pancakes. He makes so many funny faces I'm constantly laughing.

We slipped on some floor. Oh god. It was my fault. He just laughs. Was he laughing at me. I start cleaning it up, But he stops me. "Hey listen you don't need to Karen will clean it up." He helps me up.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

Her expression was so scared like I was going to yell at her for us slipping? As I help her up I tell her I will be right back.

"Magnus, I think she trust me. She let me hold her after her nightmare." I say to him.

"Good that's progress. I'm surprised she let you touch her with everything that has happened. She is so broken. We just need her to feel like she can open up to us all. I hope she will soon. She deserves to live happily." Magnus said and I nod and head back to the kitchen. I look at Clary her sleeves were up and I saw her cuts.

"Clary.." I come over to her. I kiss each one of her cuts. "please stop cutting. You can always talk to us. Come on let's go get ride of your blades." She shows me her blade box. I take them and destroy them for good. "You can trust us."

" Thank you, Jace. I thought you were all just joking and pretending but I realize your not." She's opening up to me and I'm so happy." I trust you. I'm not sure about the others but I do trust you." I hug her. Wow she's so thin. She probably never gets food. I bring her downstairs and make her eat 3 pancakes. She looks at me the whole time as I eat beside her. I feel the certain need to make sure she successfully recovers. Even if it means, bringing back my past and telling her. If it means It could save her i'd do anything for her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 will be posted very soon! tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

Around him I feel safe. I want to take a nap but I can't ward off the nightmares alone. Can I ask him to come lay with me? Is that wrong?

"Jace, I'm so tired." He looks at me. My eyes sleepy. He grabs my hand and walks me up to my room. I sit on my bed. "Jace?"

"Yes, Clary?" he replies.

"Will you stay with me? please...You make me feel safe. I've never felt safe before." I reply in a whisper. He must have heard me because he lays down and then slowly and gently pull me down. I rest my head against his chest. I fall asleep so quickly.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

She was sleeping. One million thoughts went through my mind. She felt safe with me. That's the first time she has probably ever had fun. She needs new clothing though maybe we can get her some. I don't want her broken anymore.

When she wakes up Magnus wants to talk to her so I listen in.

"I'm glad your opening up to Jace. I hope you can open up to us soon. Please at least try. I Know its hard but please try making friends with Izzy and Alec. I know they can help you sweetie." Magnus speaks. Magnus you're gonna scare her.

"Of course I will try." She leaves. She announces she is going for a walk, I follow behind.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I go for a walk. That's when I see it... It's him or at least I think it is. I get the feeling that I need to escape. I start to panick.

"Clary?" He asks. No it cannot be Valentine! NO! I jump in to the river hoping to drown. It's better I'm dead then near him. Anything but being near him. The person who constantly abused me. I hear my name multiple times I don't respond. I bumped into a rock and everything went black. In the blurry, unrealistic wold of unconsciousness, I realize, I don't want to die. Jace...I trust him. Isabelle...I want to be able to trust her to. Alec I'm not so sure of yet. It's too late though. I can't seem to will myself back to consciousness. No matter how hard I try.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I don't even think about it. I pull her out of the water and into my arms. I do CPR to get her breathing again. I am running full speed toward the house. _Come on Clary. Wake up_, I think to myself. I get to the house.

"MAGNUS, MAGNUS HELP." I scream. He comes.

"What happened Jace?" He asks.

I stutter a bit when I speak. "She Started to panick she was staring at something..I don't know what. She jumped in, She struggled to get back to the top and hit her head. I got her breathing again though, but she is not waking up"

"She might not wake up until the panick subsides and she can handle the real world again. Just give her time. You and Isabelle please watch out for her. " Isabelle walks in. Magnus leaves.

"Jace. I want her to trust me like she trusts you." Isabelle burst out.

"She will soon I promise. " I say. I actually hope that's true.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Isabelle**

When I heard, I was scared. Now I sit here beside Jace. I've wanted to be her friend but she was so broken, Jace changed something about that. She wasn't as broken as she was before. She is still too thin for comfort. Jace told me about her. The cuts. The abuse. Everything. It broke my heart. Oh gosh how willl it be when she goes to school. I text Karen.

_Can you make arrangements that I or Jace are in all classes with Clary when she starts school. Incase she panicks and such?_

She texts back _okay i will._

Just as I put my phone down Clary gasps. Me and Jace are right beside her. She's awake.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. chapter for will be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay :) but heres chapter 4 *Contains self-harm***

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I wake up and see Jace and Isabelle beside me. They both have concerned looks. Jace saved me..when I couldn't save myself.

"Jace? Isabelle?" I say weakly. I struggle to sit up so Isabelle helps me up.

"Clary. I'm so glad you are awake. Something scared you and you almost drowned." Jace says relieved. I trust these people more than ever.

"We also made arrangements for school. You will always be in a class with me or Jace" Isabelle says and I smile.

"Thank you,Izzy." I trust her to. I'm glad she's my friend and foster-sister. I realize nobody,not even Alec will hurt me. These are my family.

"When can I go to school?" I ask happily.

"you can go tomorrow if your up for it.." Jace speaks cautiously.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

She decided to go to school today,luckily I'm in all her classes incase she freaks out. So far its been a good day. She loves school apparently. It's at lunch when it all goes downhill. She won't eat in front of all these people. She is so scared you can tell. I start to eat and nod at her to eat to.

"Jace, I can't eat in front of all these people." She sounds panicked.

"Clary,You aren't eating in front of everyone just me, Izzy and Alec."She nods but still looks scared.

"Clary you can do it." Isabelle's encouraging her when Sebastian comes up to us.

"What's with the red-haired freak who won't eat? What do you have an eating disorder? Or is it your afraid to eat in front of people? Either way it's stupid, like your little group." Sebastian was always the bully when it comes to things like this. Before he could say more Clary is running off down the hall. Izzy starts screaming and threatening Sebastian as I run after Clary.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I run out and start crying. I find a bathroom that's never used and go in there. I start digging for my blades. I realize Jace threw them away. I grab a pencil sharpener from my bag and take out the blade.

_You're so stupid._

I cut.

_You're stupid for loving Jace._

and again,I cut.

_Sebastian even made fun of you._

I cut again as I hear Jace come in. He gasps and comes to be. He takes the blade out of my hand and pulls me into a long hug.

"Can I clean your cuts and bandage them please? You can wear my jacket for the rest of the day to hide them." I nod and give him my wrist and look at him while he takes care of my wounds. "No more cutting please Clary. Please" I nod. I love Jace. Not just as a Foster-brother, but more. I push the feeling down. I'm not supposed to even feel like that. Jace does the unexpected then.

He take off his jacket and hands me it. As I slip it on he rolls up his sleeve to reveal his cuts.

"I stopped about a week after you came here. I needed to be strong to show you to be strong. Clary...I'm just like you. I was abused. I ran away. I saved myself and I want to save let me" he says.

I nod. I will let him save me considering I cannot save myself. Not even from a little bully. I've been through worse and I let this get to me. I notice how close Jace is, I look up at him.

"Clary, I need you to be strong. That means" He points to the blade and my wrists " no more cutting. I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve to be broken anymore." He then did something completely unexpected... He kissed me.

Isbelle walks in. "Clary, mom said she would take me and you shopping. You really need new clothes. I glance at Jace and he nods.

"Okay." I say plainly.

* * *

**How will shopping turn out? **

**OMG so today was the TCA and the played a TMI clip-mix! I loved it so much! And OMG Lily's dress! She was so flawless tonight! Omg I loved it so much!**

**I got Clary's dress from hot topic today as well YAY! I am literally so happy about that! **

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please tell me your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**And heres the 5th chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

Today Izzy and Mom, I've finally started calling her that, go shopping. I wish I didn't have to go to the store and try anything on. I don't like the fact that they will see my scars. Yes, they know what I did, but still. I still don't fell like I even belong here. They, especially Jace, insist I do. After school yesterday Jace and Izzy got very protective. It's nice to feel cared for but I doubt it's real. We get to the shopping center. Isabelle drags me into all the stores and insists on giving her opinion on everything.

I just want it to be over and it was very quickly. Once I am home I start thinking about everything. Valentine and Sebastian stick in my mind as I relive those memories with tears streaming down my face.

_Knock Knock_

Jace walks in. "Are you okay, Clary?"I shake my head. Jace is the only person I can tell anything to. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's just my past family. The ones who abused me. Sebastian and Valentine, my dad and brother." I wipe my tears away.

"What about your mom?" Jace asked me.

"She took off when I turned 10... I haven't seen her since. She never came back to me." I sigh. Jace wraps his arms around me and holds me. I was going to ask him to do this before. It's like he read my know each others past and trust each other. Around him I am ...safe.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I won't push her. I will help her recover but never push her so she breaks again. I swear,by the Angel, I won't push her. That means i need to slow the on growing relationship between us and take it slow. As Clary tells me about her mother, all I can think about is just seeing her happy again. I know she will be again. Her mothers abandon her. I feel a slight twinge of hatred toward her mother. Why would she leave Clary to get beaten and neglected?

I hold her as the trembling passes and she slowly doses off again. Magnus comes in.

"Jace, Is there any way you can get her to talk to me? Please she needs help and she cannot keep putting this all on you." Magnus says.

"I could try,but you know what? She can say whatever she wants and tell me anything she wants without panicking and I will continue letting her Magnus. I won't stop her and neither will you. If she wants to talk to you she will." I say almost angered. I will not deprive Clary of happiness. Magnus just leaves with absolutely no word, he just lets out a sigh.

I watch Clary sleep peacefully. Well, as peaceful as she can get. She tosses and turns but not a lot. If only I can see what she see's, maybe I could understand better.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Izzy**

"BREAKFAST IS READY" I hear mom scream. I walk down soon followed by Alec. About fifteen minutes after Jace and Clary come down. Clary stops and the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on,Clary. Let's get some food into you before school." I say. Today I decide I will let her wear what she wants to wear. Which turned out to be jeans and her Brooklyn T-shirt. We all eat with very little talk and head out to the bus.

"How did you sleep, Clary?" I ask.

"I had a nightmare. Jace came in and calmed me down and I feel back to sleep." She gives a weak smile.

"Well, at least your sleeping more than when you first came here." I say happily."So. After school want to go to a movie and a resturant? Me, you, Jace, and Alec?"

" I've never been to a resturant...or to the movies..." She says ashamed.

"Well, There's a first time for everything, Clary." Jace cut in before I could speak. " It will be fun. I promise" Clary nods.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

School goes by in a blur. It's easier now though. Sebastian doesn't pick on me anymore. I suppose that's a good thing. The final bell rings and I meet Jace and Izzy outside the front doors.

"Ready to have fun?" Izzy speaks in her usual tone. Happy and anxious. I give a nod and we head to the Movie theater.

* * *

**How will the movies go? **

**Will Clary talk to Magnus? **

* * *

**ON ANOTHER NOTE CITY OF BONES COMES OUT TOMORROW! WOOP! EVERYONE WHO IS GOING HAVE FUN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE MOVIE! I know I'm going! YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is chapter six! Please R&R I Am also debating on having a twitter do leave me your thoughts on that! Welp here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I was surprised as Clary follows us to the theaters. We are going to see The Hunger take our seats in the very back. I sit beside Clary and Isabelle is on the opposite side, Alec takes a seat beside me. We sit silently watching The Hunger Games.

"How do you like the movie so far, Clary?" I ask in nothing more than a whisper.

"It's pretty good, Jace" She speaks so quietly. We continue watching the movie until the end.

"Are you guys up for pizza?" Isabelle asks us. I nod and so does Alec. I look at Clary.

"Um...yeah sure" She follows us out of the place. She doesn't see how beautiful she is. I _Love_ her. I always will. And I am ecstatic to see her getting better. She isn't afraid of Alec anymore. Isabelle is now her fashion guide. And I, I am the person she trust. With her life.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Isabelle**

The way Jace and Clary look at each other is the way me and Simon look at each other. Simon is my boyfriend. Jace broke Clary out of her shell with only two months of being here. Clary and I are like best friends!

We walk into the pizza place and i go up and order. I look over my shoulder to see Jace lead Clay to the booth and sit beside her. After the food ordered I hand the cashier the money and smile as I walk over to the booth.

Alec and Jace are talking about school.

"Clary, you are awfully quiet tonight.." I say in attempt to discuss something important.

"Clary, I think it is time you know-" Alec begins and jace cuts him off.

"We are shadowhunters, we kill demons around the world. Your father, Valentine, had control over some demons. Some of those burns you have is demon poison that dropped on you." Jace says. Clary looks astounded.

"Clary, the reason Luke asked _Us_ to foster you is because..." I pause. "YOU are a shadowhunter as well. You fight demons, Clarissa Fray. We also know your mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, also known as, Jocelyn Fray. " Clary looks extremely shocked. "You have previously been trained to be a shadowhunter. Your Mother had trained you."

"Wow. this is alot to take in. I kinda knew though I have drawn a symbol-" She was cut off by Jace.

"She has been drawing the Angelic rune on paper since she had got here. " Jace speaks softly. "Your mother didn't Abandon you, Clary. She needed to go to Idris." Clary nods.

"I should have known. I mean, I always saw things ...differently from others, I always thought it was my imagination."She says."But, I am a shadowhunter." there is no more shock in her voice. She speaks as though she remembers everything.

We all walk out after the discussion.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

We decide to take a short cut through the alley. Clary's face goes white. that's when I see him. I see Valentine.

"Came to bring me my daughter have you now?" He says.

"No, we most definitely didn't" I say.

"Well, I guess I will just take her" He grabs Clary by the hair before I can react, She elbows him in the face and spins on him and kicks him in the stomach.

"That's my girl." Jocelyn...

"M-mom" She runs up to hug her mom.

"Valentine, Its 5 against 1. Who do you think will win." Jocelyn speaks in a Vicious tone.

* * *

**Who will win the battle?!**

**I bet you can guess. I'm working on a new fan fiction very soon! Maybe something along the lines of city of lost souls**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Here is the very next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**.. . .**

**Clary**

"Foolish Jocelyn. I am not alone. I am never alone. I have the demons on my side. All you have is 4 children." Valentine has a vicious tone. Then the demons come out there are 7 of them. Jace takes my hand and presses a seraph blade into my hand. My fingers wrap around my hand, and It feels...right. Like this is a weapon I have held many times before.

"The name is _Sanvi" _He tells me. I whisper the name and feel it come alive in my hand. Isabelle is the only one with a Whip. Jace has a sword and Alec has a bow and arrow. My mother has a weapons belt full of Seraph blades.

"We will fight you." Jocelyn speaks calmly.

"But, I could call off my demons and you could hand me over the girl. She can learn to be a shadowhunter...my way" Valentine speaks in an evil anyone could talk we started the fight us slashing at any and every demon that gets relatively close to us.

All at once to demons go at Jace. I'm able to kill one but as the other lands on Jace it changes its course and heads toward me. Before I know It I'm on the ground. Jocelyn comes up and slashes the demon. I watch as the last ravener demon folds up only leaving a small black powder, that soon disappears. I get up and face Valentine again.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Alec**

We watch as Valentine shoots a glance at Clary's left leg.

"I will be back" her mutters and disappears. We look at Clary's leg.

"Alec would an _iratze_ would fix this?" Jace asks almost pleadingly.

I nod and grab my stele as a slowly draw an _iratze _"She will probably feel weak for a few days because the demon poison" Jace picks her up gently sliding one arm under her knees and one behind her back.

"Jocelyn, you're more than welcome to stay with us, if you'd like." Isabelle speaks in a respectful way.

"I think I will. I would like to be back in my daughter's life." Jocelyn smiles at Clary who is now asleep in Jace's arms.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

Clary lay asleep,looking lifeless, in my arms. She is so fragile and she beat her father in a fight. I am so proud of her. I can't hold my feelings for her back anymore. I lay her down on my bed and lay beside her. We are one together. I thought I would never need anybody...Well I was wrong. Clarissa Fray completes me. I will love her always. I was always told:

_To love is to destroy; and to be loved is to be destroyed_

I don't believe it anymore. Clary once told me she was told the same thing but she _never_ had believed it and I always had. I love Clary. I hear a knock on my door and Jocelyn comes in.

"Thank you,Jace" She says evenly.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being there for her when I wasn't for saving her from Valentine." She has no emotion to her voice. "Are you gonna stay her with her or come down for dinner?"

"I think I will stay here-just in case she wakes up. Could you have Magnus bring me up my food?" I ask. She just nods and Magnus comes up 5 minutes later with some food for me.

* * *

**R&R Will Clary and Jace relationship grow? **

**What will happen with Valentine?**

**Thank you for all the positive reviews on the last chapter :) More to come soon**

** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS IT IS DONE**

* * *

Other note I have made a tumblr if you would like you may follow it here :) its themortalshadowhunters Im still debating on twitter or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is yet another Chapter this one is more of the Clace feel and training then the valentine action but she does get to fight of more demons if that makes you guys happy! I'm glad you liked it so far and if you have any Fan fiction ideas you'd like to share with me i'd me more than glad to see if I could write something along those lines for you. :) Also If you have seen city of bones I would LOVE to know what you thought of it so you can either PM me or review and I will completely be happy to hear your thoughts on the movie! **

**Special shout out to for the encouraging reviews she has written to me! **

**And now here is so Clace you have all be waiting for.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I wake up and look at the clock. Its 2 in the morning. I am suddenly awake of strong, yet gentle, arms around me. I turn my head to see a sleeping Jace. I lay my head back down and snuggle into Jace and slowly drift off to sleep again. I don't dream. It's just a peaceful sleep. Most importantly, I am with Jace. The boy I loved since I saw him. Jace ...Herondale. My last thoughts before I drift back off to sleep are:

_Jace_ Herondale,_ I love you._

Then before I know it I am sleeping soundly.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jocelyn **

I go to check on Clary. I've missed her so much. I knew I could trust Luke to get her out of the hell that she was living with Valentine. I open the door and she her and Jace cuddled together. I notice that Jace has his arm protectively around Clary. Jace maybe arrogant and full of himself, but when it comes to Clary, you can see the gentle and protective side of him.

I sneak back out of the room and back to the spare room. There is a knock on the door so I go get it and open it. It's Simon. He was Clary's best friend until she was forced to live with Valentine. I believe he and the black-haired girl, Isabelle are dating now.

"Simon, it's good to see you. " I say in nothing more than a whisper.

"You to Jocelyn. Clary's okay? " He asks and I nod.

"She's upstairs sleeping." I add "Isabelle is too. You are welcome to stay the night here if you'd like" he comes in and lies on the couch. I walk back upstairs to my room and go to sleep. I am assuming Simon sleeps too as the house is suddenly extremely quiet.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Simon**

I didn't Just come to see Isabelle. I came to see Clary. I have missed her. I know her father beat her and heard she was now in foster care. I would have come sooner if I would have known where she was. Jocelyn called me at midnight to give me the address. I didn't know she was living along with Izzy.I fall asleep shortly after dawn.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

When I finally feel rested well enough, I open my eyes. Jace is still asleep with his arm protectively around me. I am glad to be waking up in his arms. I gently kiss his cheek and his wake up.

"Good Morning, Jace."

I say calmly.

he replies "Good morning, Clary. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Better than I did yesterday. "

He smiles and presses his lips gently to mine. We kiss for a while and then I rest my head on his chest. My mom walks in just after.

"How are you feeling, Clary?" she asks.

"I am fine, mom. I am so glad to have you back" I give her a hug.

"I won't leave you again I promise. I'm also pretty sure Jace won't either." She adds in a whisper. "i approve of your relationship."

I giggle and nod. "Mom, can you get me some water please?" She nods and pours me some water. I drink it down fast and hand her back the cup. "Thank you."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Isabelle**

****Alec and I are running down the hallway to the where Clary is and we bump into Simon.

"i didn't know you were here, Simon." I say shocked.

"I got here last night, Iz." he replies.

" I am sorry. We really can't talk now Valentine is coming for Clary. Soon. Clary has powers nobody else does and he believes he can use them for his plans. Then dispose of her." Alec and I continue running.

When we walk in everyone stares.

"Valentine is coming ...Soon." I say. They don't need explanation they all just nod.

"We are ready for him." Jace says confidently. He looks back at Clary and she nods.

Time to prepare to kill Valentine.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8 for you. Hope you enjoyed. Also the next chapter will be up soon, it just depends on how lazy I am when I decide to write. xD But I saw City Of Bones and LOVED it more than you can imagine and completely enjoyed everything. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a short chapter. Not really action-y but essential to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I feel bad for Clary. She just woke up and already has to prepare to fight her own father. I take her hand and help her up. We walk down the hall way hand in hand. I wish she would stay home. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Clary, maybe you should stay home." I say calmly.

"No. We do this together Jace." She say determined. I will protect her with my life. "I'm sorry but, he is my father and he will just think I am weak if I don't fight back."

I sigh. "Okay. Just try to stay Safe" We walk down the hall. Hand in hand. We are going to meet up with Jocelyn. Izzy and Alec are in the weapons room getting Seraph Blades for everyone.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I'm scared. My father made me life miserable and hell. He is capable of killing me and anyone that gets in his way. If he can't have me, he will kill me. This family has done everything for me. I have a plan. It might be completely insane and suicidal,but, it is the plan I am going with. I look up at Jace. he looks so calm not scared at all. The only one who knows my plan is Simon.

We are all handed multiple Seraph Blade and we put them in the holders and walk out of the house. I have a small water bottle in the hand that is not in Jace's hand. I wink at Simon. This is where the plan starts.

We don't want Valentine to think we are waiting for him so we stop at the pizzeria and eat.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Simon**

Clary has such an insane and suicidal plan. She is forcing me to help her. I will, of course. Let's just hope it works. I sit next to Clary with Jace on the other side of her. We all are eating. After we are finished we sit and chat about downworlders.

"So everything is true? The monsters and fairy tales and stories?" Clary's asks.

"Yes. They are ...except zombies. That one is a lie" Isabelle speaks loudly.

That's when we hear it. Valentine. We all flood outside. It is time.

"Hello, Shadowhunters" Valentine speaks in a low tone of voice.

I glance sideways at Clary. She is drinking her water. The only thing is...that isn't water. She drunk it that means the plan is starting.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I drink my water. Which really isn't water. The fight begins, demons coming from everywhere,and I immediately allow Valentine to grab me by the hair a pull a Knife to my neck. Everyone Stops dead in there tracks and the others I came with gather around Staring at Valentine.

"I will kill her. Right Here right now."

* * *

**So in the next chapter you will find out Clary's plan and how it all works out.I really hope you enjoy please review :) The next chapter will be done as soon as possible. I promise. School is starting soon so it might take a little longer for updates but they will be updated as frequently as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took forever to update! I had a camping trip but it's up now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

Everyone is staring. I nod to Simon signaling the plans in motion. Jace starts to run toward me, Simon grabs him quickly.

"He would never kill her, Jace. Trust me." Simon says.

"You really believe that. Damn it! He has a knife to Clary's neck. are YOU insane?" He replies with anger raging in him.

"Oh I will watch" Valentine speaks. Just as he says that the drink kicked in...

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

Clary slumps down. Valentine drops her there is a thin line of blood trailing from her next, but that ,that definitely couldn't kill her. What did he do. Valentine looks at us.

"I _always _win. The girl is dead. You wouldn't give me my daughter so her fate was death, by her father." Then he disappears. This is when I go ballistic.

"SIMON, I COULD OF SAVED HER WHAT THE HELL." I lift her in my arms. "I LOVED HER. I LOVE HER STILL. YOU STOPPED ME!"

"jace, I can-" I cut Simon off not wanting to here what he was saying.

We all start walking home. "DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME. I WILL KILL YOU" We get home rather quickly. I lay Clary down in her room. She looks so lifeless; she is lifeless. I leave and go to my room. There I did the one thing I have never done.

I cried. I put a locking rune on my door and started punching my wall, throwing things, all while I was crying. I just lost the love of my life.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Isabelle**

"Iz! " Simon was behind me.

"What? What do you want Simon?" I say behind tears.

"Clary isn't dead!" This catches my attention.

'What?" I reply.

"She had this insane suicidal plan. She had Magnus make up something that would make her look, act, even feel dead. It wears off anytime now. I tried telling Jace but he wouldn't listen. She made me an Magnus go alone with it so Valentine would leave us all alone. I am so sorry." I run up and hug him.

"This is great news but now we need to get Jace. You go see if Clary is not so...lifeless. Then text me and I will bring Jace down."Simone nods and runs to Clary and I run to Jace's room.

"Jace, can i come in?" he opens the door with tears in his eyes. I hug him. "Jace, I am so sorry. I know you loved her. She loved you too. She loves you more than anyone in the world. " My phone buzzes. It's Simon. Clary's up.

Jace is on the edge of hysteria from this lose. "Jace. "

He ignores me.

"JACE HERONDALE!' He looks at me. "Clary is breathing. She is alive. Me and Simon will-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he bolted out the door. "EXPLAIN EVERYTHING" I yell and run after him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

I get to Clary and see her. Sitting on the bed, her hair falling over her shoulders, her back against the headboard.I feel So happy. I walk towards her slowly.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I see Jace as soon as he walks in. It's like when he see's me his sad expression is gone and his face lights up with joy. once he is over my me he sits by me and pulls me in for a very long hug.

* * *

**So school starts tomorrow. I will still try to keep the story going on and making it updated as soon as I can update. question? How would you guys feel about some Malec and some more sizzy in here? Would you like it? hate it? tell me your opinion :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for such an awful delay in this chapter. **

**Some please send me a PM or Review telling me what you would like to see next! What kind of fanfiction?**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

She looked so beautiful. How is she still alive? I turn to see Izzy behind me.

"Clary, do you want to explain or would you like me to explain?" Isabelle asks.

"I will. Jace, " she grabs my hand gently. "I was never dead..."**  
**

"But? what?" I ask clearly confused.

"I wasn't really ever dead Jace. I had Simon promise me he would not tell you u til after or Valentine would have notice. What happened was I decided to have Magnus -" She starts but Isabelle cuts them her off.

"Oh that's another thing. Clary, Magnus isn't our dad he is Alec's boyfriend."

"Good to know now let me finish. Magnus made this potion type thing I could drink. Once I was certain it would be easy I drunk the liquid and let Valentine catch me. Then, it started doing its work. I slumped down at the right time. The potion he made saved mine and many others lives." Clary says. "please don't hate me."

"How could I ever hate you? I couldn't." I kiss her forehead. "Are you tired? It's almost 1 am? " Clary nods so we both lay down. She curls up with her back against my chest. She fits perfectly.

Then I can't help myself. I imagine her in the Shadowhunter wedding attire. Clary and I marking the ruins of love and being bound to each other. She would look so beautiful. I drift of to sleep. I dream of a wedding. With the love of my life beside me.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Simon**

I pull Isabelle to the her room when she walks by it.

"Isabelle Lightwood, I love you." I kiss her gently. She kisses back. Her arms tangle around my neck and into my hair. I stroke her hair gently.

"I love you to." She pulls me to the bed and we lay by each other. My arm around her waist . Our legs entangled. Facing each other. Her features are so soft. We lay there talking and eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

When I wake Jace is already up. I yawn and look at him. "How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Fine. I love you Clarissa Fray." he replies.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Well I'm going to call you in again in a minute." I stare at him in utter confusion. "Clarissa Adele Fray, You are the love of my life. I thought I would never see an angel until I saw you. I've never seen such a brave mundane. My heart belongs to you. Remember when I said we were on our own. I lied. We ae so much better together. With the pleasure of you're mother allowing this. Clary, Will you marry me?"

My eyes well up with tears. "Yes, Jace I will marry you!" I dive into his arms and they wrap around me and I mumble into his shirt "I'm not a mundane though!"

"I heard that. You were when I met you." he slids a ring on my finger."Weddings are simple to plan so it won't take long."

"I love you, Jace"

* * *

**I know its a little short but lets see how everyone reacts to the wedding!**

**Hope you enjoyed the next chater will be up soon XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the wedding 3**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

It's my wedding day. I'm in the shadowhunter black attire for the wedding. I am extremely nervous. Isabelle is fussing over my hair. My mom is fussing over the heels. Personally I am just sitting there all jittery well they work there magic and make me pretty.I am so happy I found this angel without wings. He has saved me and cared for we are getting of course gets off easy and doesn't have others fussing over his outfit unlike myself.

"Clary, are you nervous? It's almost time." My mom says to me.

"I am nervous extremely. I'm just also so happy to be with someone I love to death. I am ready mom." I say confidentially. Shadowhunters usually get married early because they tend to have shorter lives than Mundanes. Isabelle leads me out and I personally asked for Luke, the police officer who saved me, to walk me down the aisle. And there he is. He wraps his arm around mine and the music starts to play. I slowly walk out with Luke, also with butterflies in my stomach.

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**Jace**

When she walks out all I notice is her stunning beauty. She looks so amazing. I never thought I would see an angel. But I have. That angel is Clary. She is up and I take her hands. We are doing our own vows.

"Clarissa Morgernstern-Fray, I will love you through out my life. And if there is life after that, then I will love you then. You are all I have every wanted. When I first saw you. Broken and Hurt. I knew I would fall in love with you faster than anything else. I did. You are and will always be the love of my life" I say steadily.

Jace Wayland-Morgernstern-Herondale, I will love you. I wouldn't ask for anything else in the world but you. When I saw you I panicked but slowly you were the only person I could trust. You got rid of nightmares. You stayed with me and helped me and I am eternally gratefully. I will love you like I love drawing. "

We mark the runes of love and binding on each other. Luke pulls her aside for a dance. Damn she looks beautiful in that dress.

"Jace, would you care to dance?" It was Jocelyn. I nod and we go off to dancing. The song soon ends and I go over to Clary and pick her up into my arms.

"May i steal a dance, Mrs Herondale?" She nods as 'Little Things' by one direction comes on.

I start singing to her well we dance.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

I hold her close and we just dance for the rest of the song. I am so glad to have such a beautiful woman in my life and I will always love her so much.

"Jace, I love you"

"I love you too, Clary" I love knowing that this girl is the perfect one for me and always will be.

* * *

**Hope you like this 3 THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP VERY SOON **

**Also I am currently working on another Clace Fanfictions and some Sizzy ones **

**I have a clace idea tell me if you like it, :**

** Clary and jace don't know each other and Clary transfers schools and we will see how that one goes 3 ? **

**Should I write it or come up with a different Idea?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**. . .**

**. . **.

**. . .**

**Clary**

Me and Jace are married. It's so wonderful how a simple beating could turn into myself finding the angel who would save me from him. Jace carries me. We do the whole after marriage sex. He is amazing. We lay by each other. My back against his chest. I love being this close to him. I don't know what I would be without him.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

Me and Clary are laying there. Clary falls asleep. My arm is draped around her waist gently. She looks so beautiful. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world. I will protect her with my life.

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Simon**

I head to Izzy's room after the wedding. "Hey Iz?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"Can I come in?"

"You don't have to ask Simon just come in when ever you want." Isabelle was always so gracious.

I walk over to her and lay beside her. "Did you have fun at Jace and Clary's wedding?" I ask.

"I'm happy for them..."She pauses." And I hope one day that could be me and you..."

"One day... very soon... it will be.. Isabelle Lightwood. I promise"

She smiles and curls up closer to me than every before. I bury my face into her hai and we both drift to sleep.

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . . **

**Jocelyn**

My daughter just got married. I sit in my room crying tears of joy. I never particularly liked Jace. On the other hand he showed her would never hurt my daughter purposely. I have a new trust for him. I love seeing her happy with him more than anything else in the world.

**. . . **

** . . . **

**. . . **

**Alec**

I lay with Magnus. We just smile. Finally seeing Jace happy was the best thing I could ever ask for. Clary, wow she is so different now. She no longer has that fear in her eye like she will be beaten to death any minute. It's good seeing that. I'm so glad to be a part of her recovery and her life now. Magnus is looking at me.

"Want some glitter?" He asks. I burst out laughing.

"No. But i do want a kiss." And I kiss him.

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you too, Magnus."

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Jace**

As Clary is sleeping I whisper to her. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Clary. I will love you til death and after that. You are the perfect girl. I never thought I would see an angel, that is, until I saw you. I love you, Clary."

Unexpectedly she speaks. "I love you too , Jace." She turns around and we kiss. 

* * *

**I am so sad to say this fanfiction has come...to and end :(. There will be another one up VERY SOON:) and I hope you all enjoy that one as much as you have this one. In the meantime I have posted other Fanfictions on my account you could check out :) The next story will be up THIS WEEK! Thank you everyone for reading :) hope you enjoyed**:)

**AGAIN *******THE NEW FANFICTION WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK*********


	14. SEQUEL ANYONE?

SHOULD I MAKE ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS? OR A SEQUEL?

send me your thoughts on it if you want one xx


	15. PRE-SEQUEL INFORMATION!

OKAY! YOU WILL BE GETTING BOTH A SEQUEL AND ANOTHER JACE/CLARY STORY SIMILAR TO THIS! YOU WILL ALSO BE GETTING A TOBIAS AND TRIS STORY SIMILAR TO THIS! THEY ARE ALL IN PROGRESS AND SO IS THE SEQUEL! YAY! BUT FIRST ...i MUST FINISH THE "TOUGH LOVE " FOURTRIS FANFICTION. IM HAVING SOME WRITERS BLACK WITH THAT BUT I WILL PROBABLY END IT VERY SOON! THEN I WILL BE POSTING MORE ON THIS! YAY!AND THE OTHER 2 STORIES


	16. CHECK IT OUT

Okay so a new clace story similar to this is up! Its called "reunited Love" please check it out!


End file.
